The present invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to valves for use in animal watering systems.
In animal waterers there is a need for a valve which is easily opened but yet which provides for a positive seal when the valve is closed. Typically, such a valve takes the form of a device for watering hogs whereby when a hog pushes its nose against the paddle, the paddle will open a valve to release water into a cup or container. If the flow of water is too great, it will splash out of the cup and is wasted. Furthermore, it is not desirable to have excess water present around the drinking area. If the flow through the valve is too slow, however, fewer animals can be accommodated at a single drinking station or fountain. It is therefore a problem in the art to achieve the proper flow for such animal watering devices.
Another significant problem in the design and use of valves for animal watering devices is that many times the water to be used is not as clean and free of foreign matter as would be the case if the water were to be used for human consumption. Such foreign particles would tend to clog the valve and prevent the proper flow if not to stop the flow completely. This problem can also exist even if the water is clean but has a high concentration of minerals therein. Mineral deposits will then tend to build-up within the valve. There is consequently a need to provide a valve for use in animal watering systems which will effectively prevent the build-up of foreign deposits or mineral deposits which would otherwise hamper the flow or operation thereof.